First Love
by tovictorsthespoils
Summary: While on a mission, Dick runs into an old friend. Contains Chalant and mentions of previous RobStar/RobStar!friendship


Dick Grayson had plans for his Friday. Kick some bad guy but was a given, then he was hoping to catch his beautiful, magician girlfriend for a romantic night out. Zatanna Zatara. Even her name was beautiful. From the first time he saw her he was taken by her. Over time smitten had turned to caring, which had developed to love. He was sure of it. That's what you called it, when you cared so much about one person you'd do anything to keep them safe. At least that's how he felt the last time he was in love. And when Dick had thought over his Friday, he never assumed it would include a visit from the a beautiful, alien princess, ex-girlfriend of his.

He'd been with Tim when he saw her. They were both at the Cave when an alarm rang with news a back was being robbed in Happy Harbor, and they volunteered to take care of it. Brother-bonding exercise, stuff like that. Taking out the thugs was easy enough, he had just been tying up what he thought was the last of them, when a green starbolt when sailing by his head. Following the blast he saw it knocked out a forgotten thug, and by the way he was lying it seemed he was about to shoot an otherwise occupied Tim.

"Woah." Tim said. Dick followed his gaze, though he already knew what awaited him. Even though, when he saw her, he had similar thoughts.

Starfire had always been beautiful, that was obvious. But now, she was still beautiful, but differently so. He hair, which used to stay straight down her back, was now a mess of curls that tumbled down her body. Her body had filled out and developed in all the right places to make look seem sexy and alluring. As for her costume, that was the biggest difference. Instead of her simple crop top and skirt she now wore a one piece that barely covered her cleavage and was two simple strips that led to her bottom, which appeared to be little more than underwear. She floated in the air, one fist still green from the shot she fired. Looking at the duo, she smiled, quickly and sweetly, before flying back out of the bank, through the air and out of sight.

"Nightwing, who was that?" Tim asked.

Nightwing just looked after her, confused. "An old friend. Can you finish up here?"

"Sure." Tim replied, turning to try and catch a glimpse of Starfire again. "What's.." he turned to find Dick had pulled a Batman, leaving him alone to wonder.

* * *

Dick had changed from his Nightwing uniform to civvies, and went off in search for Starfire. He thought about calling Titans Tower, or going back and doing research, but his instincts told him not too. Sure enough, it was Happy Harbor town square he found her.

She'd changed her outfit too. In the brief moments between, she had changed into a purple knit-top and light-blue skinny jeans. He hair was pulled back, making it appear she had tamed it's wildness. She sat on a brick wall that overlooked the beech, not far from the Mount Justice. It seemed she was doing something on a cell phone. When Dick saw her, he stopped for a moment to look at her. "Huh." he said quietly. She blended in with her surroundings, not at all the same distinct girl he once knew. She looked up, as if feeling his gaze, and smiled when she saw him. With a flick of her hand, she motioned him to come over.

"Starfire." he said in greeting when he approached her, still slightly bewildered.

"Dick." she smiled and lifted her legs so they crossed beneath her. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Good." she replied. "I'm glad to see your happy."

"What are you doing here Star?"

Instead of being offended like he assumed she would be, she let out a small laugh and sigh. "I actually had reason for coming. However, when I saw you I thought it'd be nice to talk again."

"You mean even after.."

"Even, after you left the Titans. Just because you are not our leader, does not mean you are not our friend, Robin." Starfire told him firmly.

He looked at her for a moment. "I haven't been called Robin in a long time."

"Yes, I saw the boy who looked much like you used to. Sidekick?"

"He's actually my brother. I go by Nightwing now."

"Do I get to say I told you so?"

"I had a fight with Batman, decided to recreate myself, I needed a name, and I remembered what you told us, so I figure, why not see if Starfire's experience was real."

"Speaking of former names, no one has called me Starfire in a while."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. On Tamaran I am Princess Koriand'r, while most everyone here now just calls me Kori."

"Kori. It's suit you."

"Thank you."

Dick looked at her, still confused somewhat, but he smiled, and sat on the brick wall beside her. "How is the team doing?"

"Well. It's all divided into sub-teams now. Raven spends most her time going between groups, mentoring, along with Cyborg, he runs everything now. Teams are spread in different cities all over the world, doing what they can to 'fight for justice', that's how you put it, correct?"

"Yeah, correct. What about you?"

She looked out over the ocean. "You know me Dick. Mentoring isn't exactly my thing. I do see the Titans, often, but I also spend much of my time going back and forth between here and Tamaran. I'm preparing, you see, soon I'll be recrowned Empress there."

"While, Star, that's great. But, what about Earth?"

"There is no longer anything on Earth that will constantly require my attention." She answered simply.

"But the others..."

"Dick," she interrupted yet again. "We haven't seen each other in years, and most likely this will be the last time you see me before I return home. You really wish to talk about the others?"

"No."

"What's her name?"

Dick wanted to ask how she knew, but didn't. "Zatanna. Zatanna Zatara."

"What's she like?"

"She's amazing. You'd like her. Sweet, kind, always wants to do the right thing, always going out of her way to help. She and I just, _get_ each other."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is."

"Do you love her?" When the question came from her Dick couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't want to hurt Starfire, but he didn't want to lie either. It was her next words that surprised him though. "Dick, I'm not upset."

"Really?"

"Don't you think if I was you would know?"

"Good point."

"Yes, masking your emotions was never an Earthern trait that made much sense to me." the princess replied.

Dick was about to say something else when he noticed something. "Hey wait a second," he exclaimed. "Your English had gotten better."

"As has my understanding of your world." she paused. "It's funny you know, I always assumed you would be my way to truly understand Earth and it's peculiarities. But it was only after you left that I truly experienced life here, and was able to fit in with it's people." She looked down.

Dick felt even more guilty now then when she asked about Zatanna. "Starfire..." he didn't know what to say.

"Dick, what's done is done. Am I upset with you for being happy, finding love, no. I can tell from the way you speak of her that you love her, and I'm very happy for you."

"But I left you. You aren't at all upset with me for that?"

"The point of experiences is to make us stronger. With you, I experienced, happiness, trust, love. And heartbreak. But I needed to have I felt that. I was with you for a reason, but it wasn't to be together forever. I did love you, and I know loved me, but I also know you don't love me that same way anymore."

"How?"

"Because I do not love you the way I once did." she looked straight at him when she said that, so her words could be fully appreciated.

"I did love you." he said.

"And now you love her. And maybe she is your true love, but I'm one thing she isn't. Your first love."

They stayed still for a moment, until he nodded in agreement. Starfire, or Kori, leaned back, absorbing her surroundings calmly.

"You've grown up a lot Star, uh Kori."

"Call me whatever you wish. And the same to you." Her cell phone began ringing, and stopped the conversation so she could answer it.

"Hello...yes...sure...no, don't worry...alright...see you soon." she flicked the phone closed. "I've got to go." she hopped off the wall, with Dick following suit. "It was good to see you again Dick."

"You too. Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Fine, but I believe your advice is better suited towards you." she smiled jokingly, before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Bye Dick."

"Bye Star." She began to hurry off when he called to her again. "Hey Star!"

She pivoted and faced him again. "Yes?"

"What's with the new uniform?"

Starfire smiled brightly and laughed. "Like you said, I've grown up." she took off again, laughing, all while Dick watched her disappear from view. He had never realized how right she had been. It didn't matter if he turned out to not be his true love. She was his first love, and that was enough for both of them.

* * *

"Where have you been all evening?" a melodious voice asked when Dick got back to his apartment. He turned and smiled at his girlfriend. Zatanna was leaning against the wall, in short-shorts and one of his shirts.

"Catching up with an old friend." he answered before going over and pulling her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

When they pulled away for air, Zatanna looked at him in her cute, suspicious way. "What was that for?"

"I just want you to know I love you Zee."

"I love you too."


End file.
